The liar must die
by Lou27
Summary: Mienten, todos mienten. Se excusan diciendo que son mentiritas blancas, que dicen la verdad distorsionada solamente para no herir a alguien, pero lo único que hacen es empeorar el golpe. Pero todo el mundo miente, todos son despreciables, todos debería morir por eso. ¿Y yo? Yo no soy diferente al resto. Finales de 1827 y 0027
1. Capitulo 1

Este fanfic se encuentra en AmorYaoi y lo pueden encontrar bajo el mismo seudónimo (Lou27).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Día despejado y soleado, eran los primeros días de primavera. Estábamos con mi papá en la plaza, paseando como hacemos todos los sábados ya que él está ocupado los demás días gracias a su trabajo. En realidad, más que jugar mi papá me hacía entrenar con una extraña llama anaranjada que me salía en la cabeza, era algo raro ya que no me quemaba. Pues ¿y mi mamá? Desapareció. Mi papá dice que ellos se divorciaron y que muy al pesar de mi madre ella me tuvo que dejar con él ya que ella quería viajar por el mundo y yo era muy chico para acompañarla; tenía solo 3 años (y ahora tengo 4 ^^) y al parecer tampoco me quería separar de mis amigos. También me dijo que mi mamá me amaba como ninguna madre lo hizo. Yo ansiaba conocerla, pero papá me dijo que no iba a ser posible, no por ahora.

Papá debe extrañarla mucho, ya que cuando habla de ella sonríe, pero no sus ojos; ellos están tristes. Algunas veces se niega a hablarme de ella, y eleva un poco la voz, en esas ocasiones parece enojado pero algo triste aún.

. . .

Ya pasaron 8 años desde ese día soleado. Mentirosos, todos son unos mentirosos. Amigos, familiares, inclusive los padres. Toda mi jodida vida creyendo que mi madre era un pan de dios, o eso me decía TODA mi familia. Pero no. Hace un año atrás los escuche hablar sobre la verdadera personalidad y actitud de Nana (mi madre) hacia mi persona. Insultos, golpes, gritos, castigos por simplemente existir. Sí, esa mujer era un pan de dios, uno rancio y asqueroso. Yo era el monstruo de su familia, el adefesio que "destruyo" su matrimonio, mal hijo, etcétera, etcétera.

Según escuche también, yo había olvidado todo eso por un golpe en la cabeza, un golpe causado por ella con un bate de béisbol con clavos… Un bate de béisbol con clavos. Es la madre del año, ejemplar de paciencia y amabilidad, pero por sobre todo dulzura.

Dejando de lado ese pedazo de cielo y azúcar de me pasado, ahora con 11 años la relación con mi padre va en caída. Todo este tiempo me mintió, inclusive me dio algunas cartas con el nombre de Nana contándome sus supuestas aventuras por el mundo y cuanto me quería y me extrañaba. Está bien, aprecio el intento de crearme una madre amorosa para ocultar a ese ser grotesco, pero hay una cosa que me enseñaron que tomé como referencia para mi vida: mentir, está mal. Me pego a esas palabras como si fuese chicle en el pelo de alguien.

. . .

En el colegio las cosas no van tan bien como deberían. Mi mejor amigo desde jardincito, Byakuran, me tendió una pequeña broma pesada para poder ingresar el grupo "popular" del curso y dejarme atrás. Pues, la pequeña bromita fue dejarme encerrado en un armario. Ya ven, nada muy grave, el problema es que lo hizo a sabiendas de que era claustrofóbico, todo el curso lo sabía; sin embargo todos apoyaron la broma.

El salón ya estaba cerrado, sin embargo Byakuran me "quería enseñar algo", por lo cual le seguí sin dudarlo. Abrió el curso con las llaves, vaya a saber cómo las consiguió, y luego abrió el armario. Fingiendo euforia por lo que "había guardado" ahí, logro que me acerque lo suficiente para luego empujarme adentro y encerrarme con llave. Comencé a golpear la puerta y a suplicar que me abran, pero lo único que logre fue que se escuchar risas y aplausos. Por un hueco del armario pude ver que estaba ahí casi todo el curso, por lo menos los más revoltosos y sus cómplices. Mi "amigo" estaba sonriendo y ahí fue cuando confeso su desagrado hacia mi…

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón al abandonarme y al gritarme, tal vez de verdad era un ser desagradable. Pero eso no cambia que mi supuesto mejor amigo me mintió, siempre. Sus risas, los juegos, las travesuras, la felicidad, todo fingido, al igual que esa promesa de meñique 'seremos siempre amigos'; todo una MENTIRA. ¿Sabes? Eh leído que antes quien rompía una promesa de meñique, debía cortase el dedo… Mis otros amigos también estaban ahí atrás, aplaudiendo con caras engreídas, como si fuesen superiores.

Ese día fue terrible, termine desmayándome ahí adentro. Recién a la mañana siguiente, cuando el conserje fue a limpiar, me liberaron de ese encierro. ¿Castigaron a los chicos? Pues no, no pasó nada. Lo único que cambio fue que yo estaba más solo que perro callejero en lluvia, pero este perro era golpeado por unos chicos que estaban aburridos. Aunque tenía moratones y algunos cortes, inclusive algunas veces iba a buscar su ayuda con las heridas aún con sangre, los docentes no hacían nada. Bueno, me curaban, me decían palabras de aliento, me mimaban un poco y me daban caramelos. Pero algunas veces las escuchaba a mis espaldas decir que era un mocoso insoportable, un llorón y mimado de mierda. Luego de eso dejé de recurrir a ellas y deje que todo me resbalara.

Mienten, todos mienten. Se excusan diciendo que son _mentiritas blancas_ , que dicen la verdad distorsionada solamente para no herir a alguien, pero lo único que hacen es empeorar el golpe. Las mentiras siempre fueron y van a ser malas. Pero todo el mundo miente, todo el mundo es despreciable, todos debería morir por eso, y yo no soy diferente al resto. Fingir que estoy bien, esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta, pero rota al fin y al cabo. Toda esa mierda para no preocupar a los demás, menuda idiotez.

. . .

Bueno, ya tengo 14 y todo sigue prácticamente igual. Pero ahora espero que todo vaya mejor, ya que me voy a cambiar de secundaria; me voy a Nami-chuu. Dicen que hay un temible prefecto, personas que solo buscan pleitos, pero ahí no había ningún conocido. Era perfecto para comenzar de cero.

Debo decir que es una secundaria bastante normal, a excepción de la peleas de la piña andante con la 'alondra' y las ruidosas discusiones del peli-plata con el 'friki de béisbol' (según Gokudera). Esos dos últimos son algo así como mis mejores amigos, o eso pienso yo. En mi curso ya me había ganado el apodo de Dame-Tsuna, solo por tropezarme… Algunos días… Bueno, casi todo los días. Todos piensan que por mi actitud torpe, tímida y descuidada (sin contar mi apariencia generalmente desalineada) me va mal en las materias, pero todas mis notas van de 8 para arriba. No por ser torpe voy a ser un burro.

Los meses pasaron y algunas veces abusaban de mí, pero generalmente eran parados por mis amigos o por Hibari-san, ya que él los iba 'mordía hasta la muerte'. Feliz, esos pequeños detalles me ponían feliz. Desde que comencé a asistir a Nami-chuu mi sonrisa era más real, al menos con mis amigos, en casa era otra historia. No es que mi padre me tratase mal, es más, hace un par de años se hartó de tratar conmigo y se mudó a Italia; claro, él aún paga mis gastos y educación, no por irse dejo de ser mi padre (o eso dice él). Se fue al notar que no iba a cambiar mi actitud hacia él o hacia mis familiares.

. . .

Pues, en solo un día mi vida dio un giro de 180°. Un tutor se presentó en mi casa diciendo que me venía a entrenar para hacerme el jefe que necesitaba la familia Vongola, una de las familias mafiosas más importantes, ricas y fuertes. Yo, décimo jefe mafioso. Mi tutor, un sádico hitman de patillas rizadas (Lou: Si pues, la maldición ya fue rota :v) Lo peor fue como lo conocí, me disparó. Ningún hola, nada, abrí la puerta y ¡Bam! Un hombre de traje con una sonrisa ladina me disparó. Perfecto.

Esa bala estaba modificada, no me mató pero sí hizo que mi llama anaranjada apareciera en mi cabeza sin mi consentimiento. Aún con su sonrisa ladina, mi nuevo tutor me había informado que debía buscar unos guardianes, uno por cada elemento. En ese momento, lo mire con cara confundida y me dirigí a mi pieza. Me encerré y me dormí al instante. Lo raro de todo esto, es que él ni lo impidió.

Pasó un año, entre peleas con enemigos de la familia. A todo eso yo ya tenía a mis guardianes. Yamamoto Takeshi: lluvia; Gokudera Hayato: tormenta; Sasagawa Ryohei: sol; Hibari Kyoya: nube; Mukuro y Chrome: niebla; Lambo (aunque, aún no estoy de acuerdo con eso ¡Es solo un niño!: rayo.

El noveno jefe de la familia, Timoteo, enfermó gravemente, por lo cual yo debía ir a ocupar ese cargo ahora. Pero unos días antes de ir a Italia mi madre me contacto, me pidió que nos reuniéramos en un café para "reconciliarnos", yo solo le dije que si para reírme un rato. Mis amigos se ofrecieron a acompañarme, pero me negué.

Cuando llegué al café, en una mesa se encontraba una mujer con pintas extravagantes y elegantes de pelo castaño corto, algo pálida y de ojos color miel. Se notaba a kilómetros que yo era su hijo. Se paró de su lugar con una sonrisa y corrió a abrasarme, a lo cual le correspondí el gesto falsamente. Ambos, con una sonrisa dibujada en nuestro rostro nos sentamos en una de las mesas más apartadas.

La única que hablaba era ella, me decía cumplidos, me contaba de su nueva vida, me daba algún que otro mimo, me trataba con dulzura… Y una mierda, puta falsa de mierda. En sus ojos se notaba la repulsión que le causaba tocarme y aún así seguía haciéndolo con esa sonrisa horrenda. Yo me hacía el tímido, pero seguía sonriendo con sarcasmo. Cuando mencionó mi viaje a Italia supe por dónde iba todo esto.

-Me enteré que te vas de viaje a Italia para asumir el cargo de una empresa multi-nacional muy exitosa. Oh, ¡estoy tan orgullosa Tsu-kun! Espero que puedas perdonar la mala madre que fui… Estando lejos de ti, no sabes lo mal que me sentía todo este tiempo…

-Oh, por favor. Ahórrate todas las escusas de esta reunión madre, tú quieres venir conmigo a Italia para quitarme dinero.

-¡Tsunayoshi! Esa no es una forma de tratar a una persona.

-A usted no se lo puede considerar una persona, nadie en su sano juicio trataría a su hijo de la forma que usted lo hizo.

-¿Te acuerdas?

-No mucho, pero escuche lo suficiente de mis familiares.

-Buh, y yo pensé que Iemitsu no iba a decir nada.

-Y no lo hizo, yo solito lo descubrí. Descubrí que mi madre era una perra insaciable de dinero que pensaba que su hijo era una abominación que iba a aparcar todo la atención y dinero de su padre. Que mi madre nos dejó por un ricachón de cuarta que encontró en un burdel. Que se hab…

-¡NO ME TRATES DE ESA FORMA MALDITO MOCOSO INDESEADO!-me abofeteó- PARA EL COLMO QUE ARRUINASTE MI MATRIMONIO ME VENÍS A ECHAR TODO ESTO EN CARA, ¡¿QUIÉN CARAJOS TE CREES!?

-Pues, soy hijo de una perra estúpida. Ahora falta que me digas que soy un bastardo y que nunca conoceré a mi padre.

En ese momento se puso roja de la furia, se levantó y me empujó de la silla tirándome al suelo. No me moví, no me sorprendí, pero me dolió sentimentalmente, después de todo era mi madre la cual me había empujado.

Nana agarró su vaso, el cual tenía soda, y me lo aventó al rostro. Se partió en muchos pedazos y me dejó varias cortaduras por toda la cara, la única que me dolió fue una en la frente, justo donde cayó el vaso, tenía pinta de ser bastante profunda. Se escucharon algunos gritos. Mi madre comenzó a abofetearme.

-Eres un mal hijo, un monstruo, adefesio de mierda, ¿¡POR QUÉ MIERDA NO TE ABORTE!?

\- . . .

Antes de que se armara más jaleo, los empleados de la tienda nos separaron. Yo simplemente me paré, deje el dinero de lo que comí en la mesa y me fui con una ligera sonrisa ladeada. La gente me miraba cuando caminaba, pues claro, un chico de 14 años con la cara sangrando, sonriendo y llorando a la vez. No era algo que se veía todos los días.

En un baño público limpié mis lágrimas y la sangre para luego dirigirme a mi casa, donde estaban todos mis amigos preparándose para el viaje de mañana. Pues el viaje era mañana temprano y mi casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos viviéramos allí (por eso era un dolor de cabeza limpiarla…)

 **Nota:** Espero que le haya gustado c: Pues, dejen su Rw, positivo, negativo, vengativo, cualquiera es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer! :3 Por favor, voten que pareja prefieren: 0027, G27 (GiottoxTsuna), R27 o 1827.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano.

Caminé hacia mi casa, aún empapado con soda pero ya con las heridas limpias. Apenas abrí la puerta de mi casa las típicas discusiones me aturdieron. Por lo que llegué a comprender Lambo se quedó sin dulces de uva y Gokudera se negaba a darle de los suyos, ya que el pequeño había despedazado sin piedad una de sus revistas con información de UMAs.

Aprovechando que estaban todos gritando en la cocina, subí hasta mi cuarto y me encerré allí. Caminé hasta el botiquín del baño para sacar algo de alcohol para las heridas, con solo agua no se van a desinfectar bien. Ya estaba acostumbrado al ardor que provocaba, todo gracias a los sádicos entrenamientos de Reborn. Guarde todo y me miré un rato en el espejo. Castaño, pálido, con un sonrojado natural, pelo alborotado, varios cortes por casi toda la cara pero por sobre todo el lado izquierdo de la frente, ojos grandes de color caramelo medio anaranjados, nariz respingada. Mis ropas estaban desaliñadas como siempre.

Cuando salí del baño paré en seco. Reborn estaba recostado en mi cama con su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos. Parecía estar dormido pero…

-¿Qué pasó Dame-Tsuna?

-¡HIIIIIIIIE! ¡REBORN! N-no entres a las piezas de las otras personas como si nada, joder.

-Sí, ahá.

-Mou, nunca vas a cambiar.

-¿Vas a seguir evitando la pregunta o vas a responder?

-Ah, pues… Básicamente mi madre me lanzó un vaso, el cual se rompió en mi cara -dije sin darle mucha importancia- de paso me empapó con soda, así que si me disculpas quisiera bañarme en tranquilidad.

-¿Y dejaste que simplemente te lanzara el vaso?

-Sip, tampoco es que haya dolido tanto, tus entrenamientos son mil veces peores.

Mientras seguía su interrogatorio agarré un par de prendas cualquieras de mi armario y las acomodé sobre una silla.

-¿Pasó algo más? –al decirlo, se sacó su fedora de su cara para verme directamente a los ojos-.

-Mmm, solo un par de insultos y me abofeteó. No le levanté la mano, es mi madre, no podría hacerlo (Bueno, insultarla sí que puedo. Es lo menos que se merecía).

-Tan sincero como siempre –suspiró- ese es un hábito que espero que no ocupes dentro de la mafia.

Al decirlo se fue de mi habitación como si nada. Puse el postigo en mi puerta y me encerré en el baño para comenzar a bañarme. No pienso mentir, por lo menos no ahora. Deje que el agua fría corriera por mi cuerpo unos minutos, era tan relajante…

Luego de haber pasado fácilmente 40 minutos como estúpido derrochando agua, cerré la ducha y salí para cambiarme. Me puse algo simple y de lo más cómodo: mi sudadera blanca con franjas anaranjadas que ocupaba casi todo el tiempo, la cual ya tenía un par de remiendos, una camiseta blanca por debajo, pantalón deportivo gris que antes era negro y en los pies… Nada, estoy en mi casa y no pienso salir, así es más cómodo.

Bajé las escaleras con mi ánimo de siempre, por eso mismo antes de llegar al último escalón pisé un caramelo de uva, el cual me mando de cara al piso en unos segundos.

-It-te-te-te~ Moou, ¡Lambo! No dejes tus dulces en el suelo, menos en la escalera.

-Mwahahaha, Tsuna-nii se cayó. Oh… ¡Ese es el dulce de Lambo-sama! –al verlo aplastado las lágrimas comenzaron a amenazar en sus ojos-.

-HIIII, tranquilo Lambo, te traeré otro –al ver que su ánimo no mejoraba, suspiré- ¿Que tal tres dulces de uva?

-¡Sii! ¡Lambo-sama tendrá maaás dulces!

Inmediatamente le pedí más dulces a Gokudera, el cual acepto gustoso pero algo a regañadientes cuando le dije que eran para el más pequeño. Pero me los dio. Cuando se los entregué a Lambo, comenzó a cantar una tierna canción… Aunque era algo narcisista.

Entré a la cocina, ya era de noche y mi estómago suplicaba por algo de comer. La escena ante mis ojos debería haberle alarmado o algo por el estilo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado… Gokudera estaba leyendo en voz alta una receta mientras sostenía una sartén que estaba envuelta en llamas. Detrás de él estaba Yamamoto tratando de convencerle de dejarle hacer sushi, y por si todo se salía de control, tenía un extintor escondido tras su espalda. Mukuro y Hibari-san estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que prácticamente no notaron que tiraron media casa abajo (Ho-ho, si no lo arreglan luego va a correr sangre). Ryohei estaba enfrascado viendo boxeo por la televisión y gritando '¡ESO NO ES JUSTO AL EXTREMO!' o cualquier cosa mientras diga ¡EXTREMO! En cambio el único tranquilo era Reborn, que estaba tomando su expresso tranquilamente.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa me acerqué a la heladera buscando algo que no sean cenizas, para el colmo creo que están quemadas, hechas por Gokudera o el sushi que no es sushi, por no tener los ingredientes, de Yamamoto. Lo único que había era agua…

-¡Yo! Tsuna... –al ver mi cara su ceño se frunció un poco- ¿Cómo te fue con tu madre?

-¡No lo trates tan informal, friki del béisbol! ¡Juudaime! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

Al prácticamente gritar eso, la pelea de mis dos guardianes más revoltosos paró en ese mismo instante y se acercaron curiosos. El habiente se volvió algo denso, pesado. Al verme Hibari murmuro algo de 'Herbívoro inútil' y de 'La morderé hasta la muerte'. En cambio Mukuro sonrio sarcásticamente, pero bastante enojado, para decir simplemente 'Oya, oya'.

-Digamos que recordamos bastantes los viejos tiempos… Perdonen chicos pero no quiero entrar en detalles.

-Bueno… Creo que deberíamos pedir pizza –dijo mi Guardián de la Tormenta, tirando su intento de ¿Panqueques? Bueno, esa cosa junto a los sushis raros de Yamamoto-.

La cena transcurrió como si nada. El ambiente alegre volvió a aparecer, mis guardianes dejaron el tema de Nana a un lado para sacarme un par de sonrisas. Se notaba que querían saber que paso, querían saber dónde vivía para mandarla a dormir con los peces, pero no preguntaron nada. Gracias…

Reborn, todo esto, estaba sonriendo de lado. Agarro un pedazo de pizza y salió de la mesa para subir a su habitación. Mientras caminaba, palmeó un poco mi cabeza. Ese hitman podría no demostrar casi nunca sus sentimientos, pero algunas veces se comportaba… Algo tierno, por así decirlo.

Cuando volví mi vista a mis guardianes, Hibari me miraba fijamente. Creo que de por sí ya estaba enojado por hacerlo convivir con unos 'herbívoros', pero ahora parecía un poco más enojado. Inclusive me costaba mantenerle la mirada, por lo cual volteé hacia un costado, apenado. Al hacerlo se escuchó un simple 'hmp'.

Terminé de comer lo más rápido que pude y me encerré en mi habitación. La observé, controlé que no estuviese nadie o hubiese algo, nunca se sabe que esperar cuando convivís con unos guardianes tan revoltosos. Luego de eso, me tire exhausto en mi cómoda cama, o al manos ahora parecía tan mullida como una nube. No hice tantas cosas en el día, pero me sentía cansado. Ese encuentro con mi madre absorbió casi todas mis energías. Al fin la pude conocer… Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de nada, ni siquiera de no haber esquivado ese vaso.

Pude recordar algunas cosas, no todo nuestro tiempo juntos fue malo, cuando recién tenía un año de edad me mimaba, besaba, abrasaba, era una madre dulce y tierna ¿Qué le paso? Bueno, basta de sentimientos y recuerdos, ahora era mejor dormir y concentrarme en el viaje.

. . .

El viaje fue… Una pesadilla. Comida y dinamitas voladoras, el pájaro y el erizo de Hibari se metieron de contrabando en mi valija, Mukuro coqueteándome descaradamente, Kyoya y Reborn queriendo hacer piña colada, Lambo y Ryohei roncaban como un jodido oso, Yamamoto tratando de calmar a su pareja (Se, están con 3 semanas de relación con Hayato) porque le dijo que todavía no entendía los ejercicios de matemáticas. La única tranquila era Chrome, la cual leía un libro a mi lado, cada tanto intercambiamos unas palabras pero ella no solía hablar mucho.

Al fin en la base de Vongola me encontré con algunos amigos: Enma-kun, Dino-nii, Gio-kun y Basil-kun. Todo lo que restaba del día nos la pasamos comiendo dulces (o al menos yo, oh si, tengo un diente dulce bastante exigente) y hablando de cosas totalmente randoms. Di gracias a los cielos que Varia no estaba allí, si no, media mansión estaría tirada abajo y la otra mitad patas para arriba. Hibari apenas llegamos fue hacia el cuarto de entrenamientos, según él tenía a demasiados herbívoros a su alrededor y necesitaba destruir algo para no terminar matando a alguien. Yo simplemente aprendí a no ofrecerme para ayudar en sus entrenamientos… Era un demonio, no peor que Reborn, pero no me dejaba descansar y sus golpes iban uno tras otro, sin perder fuerza ni rapidez. Nunca me hiere, se me hace algo raro pero siempre termino en el suelo sin querer levantarme por dos días. O al menos eso era cuando no estaba peleando con Dino-nii antes, siempre termina más o menos cansado después de eso, ahí sí que me animo a pelear tranquilamente con él.

Ya eran las 20hs y tenía que prepararme para una cena/reunión con el Nono. Me dirigí a mi habitación y al abrirla había dos pares de flores atadas sobre la cama, tenían una carta. La recogí algo avergonzado, eran unas camelias blancas y pensamientos multicolor; me acuerdo bien su significado, Gio-kun me lo había dicho hace dos meses en una pequeña misión que hicimos juntos.

 _"Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida a Italia, nuevo Capo Vongola. Espero que recuerdes tus pequeñas lecciones de flores – Giotto"_

Me sonrojé hasta las orejas mirando las flores. _"Amor puro"_ y _"Piensa en mí como yo lo hago en ti"._ Las dejé en la mesita de luz y me quedé un rato hipnotizado, será que él… Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí mi armario. No pienses como colegiala Tsuna, concéntrate, tienes una reunión bastante importante ahora. Respiré hondo un rato hasta que mi sonrojo se normalizo y pude escoger un traje no tan formal, era solo una cena, en una enfermería…

A pesar de estar enfermo, Timoteo quería verme. Para mi él era como mi abuelito, me aconsejaba, mimaba, en algunas ocasiones me reprimía y en otras trataba de enseñarme algunas técnicas para ocupar mejor mis llamas. También me contaba interesantes anécdotas sobre las familias aliadas y enemigas de Vongola, sus peleas y algunas técnicas que ocupaban sus enemigos.

Ya cambiado y algo peinado (es lo único que pude lograr con la rebeldía de mi cabello) me dispuse a ir a la enfermería de Vongola, la cual estaba en el tercer piso de la mansión. Gracias a mi claustrofobia, aunque era algo leve, evite el elevador. Las escaleras se veían bonitas y seductoras a mis ojos.

Mientras subía tarareando una canción, me encontré con Enma. El peli-rojo me sonrió, a lo cual yo le devolví feliz el gesto. Él fue una de las personas con la cual mi amistad surgió de inmediato, aunque al principio éramos enemigos por alguna razón nunca lo traté como tal, solo era un malentendido. Enma no hablaba mucho, era todo lo contrario a todos mis amigos, pero agradecía eso. Cuando estoy con él me siento tranquilo, feliz e inclusive protegido, si señores, Enma es sobreprotector cuando se trata de sus amigos. Ese es un rasgo que tenemos en común, hieren a mis amigos y arde Troya.

En el transcurso del camino me tomó de la mano, lo mire algo sorprendido. Él estaba algo sonrojado, pero no soltó mi mano.

-M-me contaron lo de Nana… ¿Estás bien?

-Pues, no tanto. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, aparte, no puedo sentirme mal si tengo amigos que se preocupan tanto por mí e intentan animarme.

Apreté un poco más fuerte su mano, a lo cual él me devolvió el gesto. Seguimos tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la enfermería. Le di un beso en la mejilla y entré. En Italia era una costumbre agradecer de esa forma.

. . .

La cena fue normal, tratamos algunos temas serios pero siempre nos desviábamos y terminábamos riendo de algunas anécdotas de lo que hicimos el tiempo que no nos veíamos. El abuelo estaba conectado a unas máquinas, al parecer sin ellas su corazón podría fallar en cualquier momento. Me sentí triste al oír eso, no quiero perderlo. Sin embargo traté de no demostrar pena por su condición, para mí eso es lo peor que podría hacerle, lo mejor era compartir un momento divertido y reír con él.

Lo único de importancia a destacar ahora, era la sucesión. En una semana, que era cuando Timoteo terminaba un tratamiento que estaba haciendo, iba a tomar el cargo de Vongola. No estaba muy feliz de eso y tenía muchas dudas, pero bueno, ya estoy en Italia y tengo a mis amigos al lado. Me estoy por meter en un mundo de mentiras sin final… Al menos pueda que pueda cumplir mi deseo y matar a algunos mentirosos, solo algunos, al fin y al cabo todos lo somos. Si quiero acabar con todos implicaría matar también a mi familia y amigos. Y por supuesto luego acabar con el último de los mentirosos, con algo más simple de lo que parece: suicidio. Por ahora eso está fuera de mis planes.

Era las 2 de la mañana y todavía se escuchaba a Hibari entrenando. Me acerqué a ver que estaba pasando. Se encontraba peleando con Dino-nii, el cual estaba perdiendo. El rubio ya estaba cansado y tenía algunos cortes por todo su brazo derecho, mala suerte que es diestro, en cambio Hibari tenía algunas heridas en sus piernas pero estaba más fresco que una lechuga. Decidí participar de la pelea, hace mucho que no entrenaba y aparte ahora a Kyoya le deben quedar menos energías, tal vez no sufra tanto. Tal vez.

Dino-nii suspiró aliviado cuando me vio y enseguida se tiró al suelo en un rincón de la sala. Hibari sonrió de lado y las llamas violáceas cubrieron sus tonfas con más fuerza. Yo simplemente me puse mis guantes y encendí mis llamas sin problema alguno, con una sonrisa algo sarcástica esperé que el atacase primero. A los pocos segundos comenzó a golpear a diestra y siniestra.

. . .

La pelea terminó una hora después, ya que encerré en un círculo a Hibari-san con mis llamas, ese era un pequeño truco que me conto en la cena Nono y quería ponerlo en práctica. Luego de escucharlo quejarse y de que chasqueara su lengua, lo deje libre. Me senté en el suelo tranquilamente, Hibari hizo lo mismo a un metro de mí. Dino-nii había ido a buscar unas botellas de agua y nos las dio. Me examinó un poco sorprendido, pues, no tenía ningún rasguño y en cambio él seguía quejándose de sus pequeñas heridas.

-Mou, no es justo Kyoya, a él no lo ocupas como perro jugando con su muñeco de trapo.

-Tsk, cállate.

Miré a Hibari por unos segundos, tenía un ligero sonrojo que apenas se notaba. Me pareció tan tierno que me dieron ganas de apretarle las mejillas, pero a la vez me avergonzaba un poco y por alguna razón yo también terminé sonrojado. Joder, mejor me voy antes de que Dino siga diciendo cosas raras. Agradecí el entrenamiento y el agua para luego irme a mi habitación. Cuando me tiré con los ojos cerrados, en la cama sentí que a mi lado había otra persona. ¿Por qué mierda siempre aparece alguien en mi cuarto? Ya sea Lambo jugando con explosivos o Mukuro tratando de cortejarme pervertidamente. Cuando miré a mi costado se encontraba Reborn, acostado mirándome fijamente.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Grité y luego rodé hasta caer en el suelo por el susto.

-¿Sabes la hora que es? Calla y duérmete Dame-Tsuna, con ese grito que despertaste a la mitad de la mansión.

-¡REBORN! ¿Qué mierda haces en mi cuarto?

-No seas mal hablado -dijo apuntándome con León transformado en pistola-.

-HIIIIIII

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –son las 5 de la mañana prácticamente- ¿Y por qué el sonrojo? –mascullo el hitman, Tsuna no llegó a oírlo.

-P-pues me encontraba con Kyoya –pude notar como su ojo tuvo un ligero tic- entrenando.

El hitman masculló algo de 'malditos guardianes pervertidos' para luego dejar dormir a Leon en paz e irse a su propia habitación. Luego de tantas cosas en un día, me puse mi pijama y me dispuse a dormir.

.

.

.

¿Que les pareció? Bueno, las flores pues, utilice las cuales me acordaba su significado ya que mi Internet anda para la %( #!/

Espero que le haya gustado :3 Dejen su Rw, positivo, negativo, con feels, cualquiera es bien recibido c;

Gracias por los Rws del primer capitulo ^^! Soy nueva en estas pagina y no se muy bien como contestarlos, asi que mis disculpas por no responder u.u

Progreso de la votación

1827: 5 puntos.

R27: 5 puntos.

0027: 2 puntos.

G27: 1 punto.

Para estos resultados están sumados los votos de **ambas paginas** donde publico. En caso de un **empate** entre dos parejas voy a hacer _dos finales alternativos_. Eso es todo, Lou se retira!


	3. Final 1827

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Nota** : Perdón por haber tardado~ Es que mi madre puso patas para arriba la casa, la acomodó, la desordeno, limpió, tiró, compró más cosas, acomodó de nuevo y blah blah blah. A todo esto, se puso estérica y yo me había olvidado de planchar la ropa, lo cual conllevó a un castigo de una semana sin computadora :''v

Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Aprovecho para dejarles esto justo en Navidad ^^ Puede que no sea un final rosado, pero me gusta bastante como quedó. Es el capítulo (creo) más largo que escribí hasta ahora, y espero que no haya quedado denso u.u

La pareja ganadora fue el **1827** y planeo hacer un **final alternativo** con otra pareja **(abajo se encuentra la información)** Bueno, espero que les guste n.n

 **Advertencias:** Este capitulo contiene tortura.

.

.

.

Despierto, aseado, cambiado y con un camaleón en la cabeza bajé por las escaleras para poder desayunar. Eran las 6 de la mañana, no dormí nada, y todo se lo debo a las formas "divertidas" de despertarme de mi sádico tutor. Creo que tengo un pequeño trauma a las mañanas.

En el comedor se encontraba únicamente Reborn, tomando su expreso. Leon, sin esperar nada, fue feliz hacia el sombrero del hitman. Diciendo 'Buenos días', prácticamente ignoré su presencia y me dirigí a tomar un merecido jugo de naranja. Lo tomé de un trago. Luego de eso me dirigí hacia el patio trasero de la mansión, era el lugar más precioso de toda Italia. O para mí lo era. Un camino de piedras irregulares entre arboles y flores bien cuidadas, un pequeño laberinto de arbustos bajos a la derecha y la izquierda era puro pasto verde con varios árboles dispersos. Saqué a Nuts de su caja para que se divierta un rato. Con un sonoro '¡Gao!' salió de un salto, me miró y sonriendo se fue corriendo hacia el pequeño laberinto, era su lugar preferido, allí siempre se encontraban para jugar Roll y Hibird. Eran prácticamente inseparables.

Sonreí cuando vi a cierta persona dormitando bajo un árbol, estaba prácticamente escondido entre ramas, flores y la sombra. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, a Hibari-san le molesta que lo despierten en las mañanas. Pero claro, como mi persona tiene peor suerte que una pobre hormiga, me tropecé con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Me intenté agarrar de una de las ramas para no tragar tierra con la caída, pero lo único que logre fue balancearme hacía adelante, arrancando de paso los pétalos de las inocentes flores que no hicieron nada malo para merecer eso. Y para agregar una cereza a todo esto, trastabillando terminé cayendo sobre Hibari. Todos los universos me adoran, estoy seguro de eso.

Lo miré asustado, puesto que no se había movido. Algo alterado me intenté de separar, pero cuando lo intenté me atrapo tal cual como peluche.

-Por perturbar mi sueño, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Recién cuando terminó de hablar, abrió los ojos y acercó sus labios ferozmente hacia los míos. Abrí mis ojos como platos, me está besando ¿Lo está haciendo, verdad? Mientras yo me encontraba estático entre confundido y algo asustado, Hibari me miraba directo a mis ojos, logrando que me sonrojase. En sus ojos no había señal de mentira, eran serios, con algo de deseo… Con amor. De repente me mordió mi labio, cerré mis ojos y al intentar gritar aprovecho profundizar el beso. Era algo sumamente pasional, feroz, desesperado, e inclusive algo dulce. Sentía su lengua recorrer, buscar que la mía se una, le correspondí. Era mi primer beso. Rodeé su cuello con mis manos y me acerqué más a él, al hacerlo sentí como una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Al cabo de un tiempo, me estaba quedando sin respiración, así que golpeé suavemente su pecho para que me soltase. Y así fue.

Tenía los ojos algo entrecerrados, la respiración agitada, sonrojado hasta las orejas y un pequeño hilito de sangre en mi labio. Hibari me estaba observando fijamente, por lo cual desvié mi mirada hacia un costado. Se acercó lentamente, como si tuviese miedo de que fuera a salir corriendo, y lamió la sangre. Me sobresalté, sin embargo no me quejé. En un veloz movimiento uní nuestros labios en pequeño, aunque dulce, roce. Luego de eso me levanté rápidamente y me fui adentro de la mansión corriendo. Muchas emociones en una mañana.

Me miré en el espejo del pasillo de la mansión. Ropa alborotada y algo rasgada, el cabello desordenado y con algunos pétalos por encima, sonrojado y con una pequeña pero indolora herida en mi labio. Toqué mis labios suavemente y me sonroje aún más (si eso era posible) Era como ver un tomate andante. Despabilando, me dirigí a mi cuarto para cambiar mi ropa y luego ir hacia la oficina del Nono, mi nueva oficina en 6 días…

. . .

Hoy ya es martes, y pasaron 4 años desde la sucesión, con 18 años de edad y todavía no me acostumbro a la mafia al cien por ciento. Mentir se me da de maravilla y eso me asquea. Lo mejor que pude sacar de eso, fue eliminar algunos traidores y capos de otras familias enemigas de Vongola. Fueron pocos, ya que ahora la familia tiene la política de no matar a sus enemigos, algo parecido a una 'Era de Paz' (pero es en su mayoría todo cuento. En la mafia, ¿Paz? Ni que fuese película de Disney)

Pues, a todo esto comencé a salir con Kyoya unos días después de la sucesión. Con ese carnívoro presumido que de alguna o de otra manera puede llegar a ser, em, ¿dulce? Bueno, sí, lo es a su manera. Y pensar que cuando lo conocí me daba miedo, pero de una u otra forma, pues, me conquisto… ¡Wah~! eso suena muy cursi. Pero bueno, todo esto del amor sinceramente me atonta, pero me encanta.

Oh, son las 15:50, a las 16hs Kyoya vuelve de una misión. Hace dos meses que no le veo… Quedamos en reunirnos en el patio trasero a esa hora. Con una sonrisa, algo altanera, dejé a mi pesadilla en mi escritorio (el papeleo) me pasé los dedos inútilmente por mi cabello para acomodarlo y me encaminé tranquilamente hacia afuera. Antes de llegar, le di a unas de las empleadas unas cartas para entregar…

. . .

 _Salón especializado en tortura de Vongola_

 _Martes 22:43 hs_

El salón ardía en llamas, se escuchaban los gritos desaforados y desgarradores de ciertas mujeres que quedaron encerradas dentro. Un castaño de ojos miel observaba todo desde afuera por una pequeña ventana, ignorando por completo el calor. Una sonrisa algo perturbadora se asomaba en sus labios y se negaba a parpadear. Podía ver los cuerpos de las mujeres ser consumidas por el fuego, ver como su pelo y su piel pasaba poco a poco a ser reducido a cenizas. Algunas estaban asfixiándose en las esquinas por los gases tóxicos, sintiendo sus gargantas arder, con el miedo a flor de piel, viendo como sus compañeras mueren una tras otra. Viendo como desesperadamente tratan de rodar por el piso para apagar las llamas, pero no logrando nada. Al no poder soportar ver tal tortura, algunas de ellas golpean su cráneo contra la pared para perder la conciencia o morir, otras tratando de buscar una salida, algunas llorando y viendo en shock como la muerte se las consumía a todas. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Al pasar de 30 minutos, solo quedaba fuego, humo y silencio. El castaño presionó un botón y agua comenzó a caer por todo el salón, librándolo de ese caluroso infierno. Con ojos vacios y una leve sonrisa ladeada Tsuna comenzó a adentrarse en el salón, hasta que una melodía llego a sus oídos. Un mensaje, de Kyoya. Sus ojos volvieron a brillar y pegó un pequeño brinco. Leyó el mensaje y entre algunas risas cerró nuevamente la puerta. Prendió sus llamas y se fue volando hacia su mansión, dejando atrás a todas las maestras que le habían ignorado, que habían fingido su cariño, las cuales le habían mentido…

. . .

Ya paso exactamente una semana de que Kyoya volvió. No tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, salvo a la noche ya que compartimos habitación, ya que tenía muchos tramites que realizar…

Pues, hoy íbamos a ir al parque de diversiones con mis guardianes. Nos la pasamos encerrados así que pensé que salir un rato nos haría bien. El día transcurrió normal. Pelas, explosiones por la culpa de Gokudera y Lambo, tonfas voladoras por la culpa de que cierta piña aún me intentaba cortejar, yo intentando calmarlos. Ya saben, lo típico. Me la pasé pegado al brazo de Hibari, era una costumbre que tenía y a él no le molestaba.

Estando haciendo fila para una atracción, vi a cierta cabellera blanca pasar a solo unos pasos de nosotros. Apreté con un poco de más fuerza el brazo de mi amado y escondí mi cara tras él. Hibari me miro algo extrañado, pero simplemente entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, lo cual me tranquilizó.

. . .

 _Edificio abandonado de Vongola a las afueras de Nanimori_

 _Domingo 2:14 a.m._

Byakuran Gesso, capo de la familia Millefiore, atrapado en una silla con unas simples cuerdas fuertemente amarradas hace ya 48hs, incapaz de utilizar sus llamas gracias a una extraña nueva inyección inventada por Verde. Con quemaduras de tercer y segundo grado en todas sus piernas y lado derecho de la cara, sus manos se encontraban sin uñas al igual que el pie izquierdo. Semiinconsciente, ya que si intentaba dormirse una fuerte descarga eléctrica iba a recorrer su cuerpo, impidiéndole zafar del dolor.

Nuevamente un castaño de alborotada cabellera se encontraba siendo participe de esto. Pero esta vez se encontraba en la misma habitación, con una jarra en su mano de la cual salía vapor. Se acercó lentamente al peli-blanco, el cual lo miraba atentamente.

-Ha-haha… Tsu-kun…

Su voz sonaba ronca, seca, quebrada.

-Debes de tener sed, AMIGO.

\- . . .

-No te preocupes, por fin decidí terminar con tu castigo. Sabes, leí que antes el clero creía que las almas se podían limpiar ingiriendo agua hirviendo… Pensé que esto te podría ayudar~

Al decirlo Tsuna le abrió la boca brutalmente, hasta casi romperle el maxilar, y vertió el agua hirviendo que tenía en su jarra. Byakuran comenzó a retorcerse, a gritar, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, sin embargo no llegaba a llorar, no suplicaba, no pedía perdón; y el capo Vongola se había hartado de todo esto.

Al terminar la jarra sin esperar nada, lo desató y cargándolo lo llevo a otra habitación donde había una vitrina de vidrio con algunos peces inofensivos. El amante de los malvaviscos seguía vivo, sin esperanza, sin voz y con solo unos minutos más de vida. El castaño subió unas escaleras, le amputó un pie solo por el morbo para luego soltarlo en el agua. Al no tener más fuerzas Byakuran comenzó a hundirse, a ahogarse. El agua comenzó a llenarse de desesperación, miedo, de gritos que nunca fueron escuchados, de rojo. Poco a poco el agua se tornaba roja.

El castaño, maldiciendo, sin sonreír, con los ojos nuevamente vacios, salió del edificio dejando atrás al traidor. Caminó enojado por una ruta desierta, aún que el pie del otro en su mano. La miro asqueado, la sangre se esparció por casi todo su brazo. Tiro el pie hacia atrás sin importarle que alguien lo encontrase más tarde. Estaba todavía a unos 15km de la mansión, tirando malas palabras al aire y pateando sin piedad a las pobres rocas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Sin embargo, en un punto comenzó a alborotar su cabello. Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y alentó su paso, sus manos enredaban su cabello furiosamente. Sus ojos fueron tapados por su flequillo, pero tenía una sonrisa algo desfigurada en su rostro. Paró de golpe, dejando su pelo en paz y comenzando a reír ligeramente. Siguió su camino con una tenue risa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, su cabello termino manchado con la sangre de su ex-mejor amigo… Dolor, ira, satisfacción, temor por lo pueda pasar, alegría y locura; eran algunas cosas que sentía, todo junto haciendo un manojo de cosas inentendibles.

Al llegar entro al baño de abajo y se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una bata y subió en dirección a la pieza, dejando a cargo su ropa a una de las sirvientas que era de su confianza. Kyoka estaba despierto, Tsuna le sonrió radiantemente y salto a su lado en la cama para luego robarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. El carnívoro solo se le quedo mirando, para luego rodearle con sus brazos y ocuparlo de almohada. Nuestro castaño ocultó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Kyoya para luego quedarse dormido…

. . .

Me desperté con un dolor agudo en la cabeza, la cama estaba vacía así que aproveche para despatarrarme por toda su superficie hasta que decidí hacerme bolita en la esquina donde estaban todas las almohadas. Esto venía siendo una rutina desde hace ya un par de semanas, y es una mierda. Dicho dolor me daban ganas de vomitar y a la vez de querer golpear mi cabeza contra un muro para ver si así se arregla. Luego de unos veinte minutos, cuando el dolor se atenuó, me alisté para bajar a comer algo. Según mi reloj eran las 12hs, tarde, muy tarde. Fruncí el ceño, el papeleo me va a ahogar hoy a la siesta.

Cuando baje no había nadie, excepto Kyo que estaba en la cocina haciendo unas tortillas de huevo y algo en el horno, creo que pollo. Me puse a su lado a curiosear lo que hacía. Su cocina es deliciosa, a pesar de que no lo hace a menudo.

Antes de que termine, puse la mesa rápidamente y me senté en uno de los costados. Kyoya vino con la comida, la sirvió y se sentó en frente mía. Agradecí los alimentos y comencé a atacar, de la nada sentía un hambre inmenso, era como tener un vacío en el estómago.

-Ehsta delishizo.

-Wao, no sabía que cabía tanta comida ahí dentro.

-El hahmbrhe meh puhedhe.

-No se habla con la boca llena.

Asentí con los cachetes llenos de comida. Me serví una porción tras otra, y otra, y otra. Kyo no comió demasiado, pero espero a que yo termine. Cuando lo hice, levanté los platos y me dispuse a lavarlos. Estaba tranquilamente enjabonándolos cuando él me rodea la cintura por sorpresa, casi logra que rompa un plato. Me sonrojé y deje el plato antes de que suceda algo más. Puso su cabeza sobre mi cabellera y la olisqueo un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Fue directo, como siempre lo es.

-¿Hm? ¿Nada?

-Cambio la pregunta, ¿Estas bien?

-Yo… Solo me siento cansado, hoy me volvió a doler la cabeza. Pero no creo que sea algo tan grave, ya sabes, ustedes estuvieron rompiendo más cosas de lo normal, lo cual significa más papeleo para mí.

No estoy mintiendo, pero le estoy ocultando algo… Me siento pésimo…

-Mmh…

Se quedó quieto unos minutos, para luego comenzar a besar suavemente mi cuello, logrando que me sonroje y sacarme unos pequeños suspiros. Antes de irse me mordió, dejando su marca de propiedad, pegué un gritito en protesta, por el cual a cambio recibí una risita acompañada de un 'Hmp'.

Me fui a mi oficina para completar esa cosa infernal. Tenía mi escritorio con hojas desparramadas y desordenas por todo él, y al costado tenía dos sofás llenos de pilas de más papeleo. Al verlo me acerqué a una de las pilas y saque una hoja de abajo abruptamente, logrando que todas las demás caigan al suelo. Era divertido hacer eso, pero luego era una mierda acomodarlos, pero bueno, lo valía. Caminé por arriba de los papeles como si nada, por mi volvería a pasar sobre ellos, saltaría, les escupiría, les tiro gasolina y luego un fósforo. Suspiré. Sería tan feliz…

A las dos horas de hacer papeleo, recibí la llamada de mi viejo, pidiendo que nos reunamos para tratar de reconciliarnos. Acepté, le dije el lugar y la hora, él aceptó. Me levanté de la silla, tengo que preparar todo para la última parte de lo planeado…

. . .

 _Vieja cabaña en el bosque de Nanimori_

 _Domingo 21:37 hs_

Su hijo le abrió la puerta, por sorpresa le había inyectado algo que lo debilitó y lo sentó en un sofá que estaba en la sala de estar. El castaño estaba con una sonrisa, al igual que su padre, como si lo de hace unos momentos solo hubiese sido un apretón de manos seguido por un abrazo. Iemitsu no estaba asustado, pensaba que su hijo no sería capaz de hacerle nada, ni a él ni a nadie. Pensaba que el de ojos acaramelados era inocentes, que era alguien que no soportaba ver a nadie sufrir. Claro, la política que puso en la mafia le dio esos pensamientos: "No matar a los enemigos", "evitar torturarlos", etc, etc.

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, cansado. Ya sabes, con dolores de cabeza a causa del papeleo.

-Jajaja, te entiendo. El Nono se quejaba de lo mismo al principio, luego se fue acostumbrando. Dime ¿Y Kyoya?

-Dormimos bajo el mismo techo –sonrió- solo me faltaría un anillo en la mano para que nuestra relación este completa. A parte eso evitaría muchos daños, no sabes cómo terminan los hombres que se me acercan con alguna pequeña intención…

-'Mordidos hasta la muerte', jaja, esa es la parte que me gusta de Hibari, hace por mí el trabajo de alejar a los pervertidos.

-Haha…

-. . . ¿Hablaste con tu madre últimamente?

-Pues, si. Desde que Kyoya le dio un par de gritos el año pasado por golpearme de nuevo su actitud cambió un poco... Ahora quiere pasar Navidad conmigo. No creo que acepte, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas de familia…

-Mm…

-¿Tu no la viste más?

-Hace 15 años que no lo hago, y prefiero que eso se mantenga.

-Y así será –masculló con una sonrisa el castaño-.

\- Tsuna, ¿Todavía sigues enojado?

-Pues, no. Solo guardo rencor. Igual, ahora me estoy deshaciendo de ese rencor que sentía hacia algunas personas… Ahora espero hacerlo contigo.

\- . . . ¿Ya te arreglaste con Byakuran?

-Sip, hoy a la mañana, bien bieeen temprano.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio. Él estaba informado de lo que le ocurrió al amante de los malvaviscos.

-Hey, ¿Qué fue lo que me inyectaste hoy?

Se escuchó un ligero 'clic' detrás de ellos, sin embargo ambos ignoraron ese hecho.

-Mmh~ Es una nueva inyección que inventó Verde, anula el poder de las llamas por una semana aproximadamente, todo depende del poder de ellas. A mí me duran anuladas dos días como máximo.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué…

-Me mentiste~

Tsuna sonreía, sus ojos se veían opacos nuevamente. Pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su infantil rostro, el cual ahora se veía algo macabro.

-Sé que todo fue para no lastimarme, o eso quieres que piense. Tú te reuniste ayer con mi madre –le lanzó unas fotografías en las cuales salían ellos dos juntos- tomando un café. ¡JÁ! Y yo soy estúpido ¿¡NO?! El jefe de la familia mafiosa más reconocida y respetada, ¿y tú me vienes a MENTIRME en la cara? Estas pidiendo que te mate a gritos. No me dejaste conocer a mi madre porque eras egoísta, no la querías compartir. Le pegabas, abusabas de ella, le gritabas, TODO para que ella te obedeciera y me dejase de lado, que me maltratase. Eres un mentiroso, un adefesio de la naturaleza.

\- Yo…

-OH, TU TE CALLAS MALDITA SEA. Ahora no me vengas con tu inmunda boca a hablarme. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Dejaré que pidas perdón. Adelante, hazlo. Pídelo, suplica por tu asquerosa y horrenda existencia…

-Sí, lo hice, y por todo eso te pido disculp…

Antes de terminar la oración, Tsuna abrió su boca y con un cuchillo le cortó la lengua. Pasó el cuchillo por los costados internos de su boca, logrando que saliera más y más sangre. Puso su cabeza mirando hacia arriba y mantuvo cerrada su boca. Mientras su padre tenía algunas convulsiones por estar ahogándose con su propia sangre, su hijo ni se inmutaba. La sangre de su padre le mancho la cara y los brazos, pero no le dio asco ni importancia. Cuando el rubio dejó de moverse, Tsuna lo soltó, dejándolo caer en el sofá, llenándolo de sangre.

Al voltearse, el castaño se encontró con una preocupada mirada grisácea. Hibari se encontraba estático en la puerta de la cabaña. Había seguido a su novio con la intención de saber qué hacía siempre cuando salía, ya que la mayoría de las veces volvía muy tarde. Al principio vio entrar a Iemitsu, escucho parte de la charla. Pero cuando comenzó a sentir que algo malo iba a pasar, entró y se quedó observando, ninguno de los dos le había dado importancia a su presencia, la cual no trataba de ocultar. Cuando comenzaron los gritos de Tsuna, él lo comprendía. Él estaba presente cuando Nana lo soltó todo.

Nada parecía destacar nada en todo esto. Tsuna era alguien muy tranquilo, según Kyoya, el guardaba y guardaba su ira y rencor, en algún momento iba a explotar. Y eso estaba pasando.

Cuando sacó el cuchillo, Kyoya se quedó paralizado. Nunca imagino que su omnívoro podría ser capaz de eso, después de todo él seguía siendo su padre. Luego de esa masacre, el castaño había mirado hacia su dirección con el cuchillo aún en mano. Le sonrío y comenzó a acercarse.

-Nee~ Kyoya, No me mientas. ¿Si~?

Al decirlo, soltó el cuchillo y miro sus manos. Las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer desesperadamente por sus mejillas, sus piernas flaquearon y terminó arrodillado en el suelo. Hibari, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, se acercó hacia su novio y se arrodilló a su lado para pasarle su brazo sobre sus hombros.

-¿Q-qué hice? ¿Qué LES hice? . . .

\- . . .

\- Son todos unos mentirosos –comenzó a susurrar- se lo merecían… No, tal vez no tanto… Pero yo… ¿Por qué mienten?... siempre a mí… debías morir… pero… ugh…

.

.

.

Gracias por todos sus votos y Rw's, un beso y súper abrazo a todos aquellos que me esperaron y siguieron mi pequeño fanfic hasta el final 3

Igualmente, ahora estoy haciendo un **final alternativo con 0027** para una personita que me lo pidió y la entiendo, yo tampoco encuentro muchos fanfics de algunas de mis parejas favoritas (entre ellas el 0027).

También estaba pensando hacer, solo si quieren, un **omake** con el encuentro de Nana con Tsuna y Hibari. Relatando el verdadero pasado de la madre.

Pues, eso es todo. Cuídense, felices fiestas :3 Dejen su Rw, destructivo, positivo, constructivo o mal hablado es bien recibido C;


	4. Final 0027

Y~ Aqui está :3 Os dejo el tan esperado final alternativo xd

Espero que les guste este final alternativo, pues si, es mas 'rosa' que el 1827. Pero lo dejo a los gustos de cada uno. Algunos que leyeron ambos finales no quiero que piensen que puse preferencia a alguna de las dos parejas, ya que lo unico que queria hacer era darle dos finales completamente distintos.

Bueno, enjoy~

.

.

.

Despierto, aseado, cambiado y con un camaleón en la cabeza bajé por las escaleras para poder desayunar. Eran las 6 de la mañana, no dormí nada, y todo se lo debo a las formas "divertidas" de despertarme de mi sádico tutor. Creo que tengo un pequeño trauma por eso a las mañanas.

En el comedor se encontraba únicamente Reborn, tomando su expreso, y por alguna razón estaba Enma en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Leon me dejo de usar de transporte para subir al gorro del pelinegro. Sin dudarlo ni pensarlo, me dirigí hacia esa cabellera rojiza, la cual se encontraba enfrascada jugando su videojuego favorito. Cuando me vio, le puso pausa y me ofreció con una sonrisa algo presumida el otro mando para jugar un VS. Sonreí de lado, me senté en el sofá y agarré el mando. Esto era algo habitual para nosotros, cuando Enma por fin consigue desbloquear alguna habilidad nueva la pone a prueba conmigo, aunque la partida siempre termina igual.

-¿Despertaste con ganas de perder, Enma-kun?

-¿Quién hablo de dormir? –me miro fugazmente, algo preocupado- Y pareciera que no eh sido el único

Típico. Él siempre se da cuenta cuando algo me pasa. Le sonreí y le conteste que solo había estado entrenando. Cuando lo dije el juego comenzó, duro un poco más que siempre, algo así como 20 minutos. Pero termino como siempre, yo trapeando el suelo con Enma. Solté el mando y comencé a saltar arriba del sofá mientras el peli-rojo me miraba haciendo un adorable puchero. Solté algunas carcajadas y me baje del sillón exclusivamente para aplastar su alborotada y suave cabellera. Me miro con un ligero sonrojo y me tomó sorpresivamente de la mano. Nos quedamos estáticos. Le miraba con curiosidad, pero no me movía de donde estaba. Luego de unos pocos minutos me soltó, carraspeó incomodo y se fue con la escusa de tomar algo.

Sonrojado, ncliné la cabeza hacia un costado ¿Qué fue eso? Bueno, tratando darle poca importancia, me dirigí hacia la oficina del Nono; mi nueva oficina en 6 días…

. . .

Ya pasaron 4 años desde la sucesión, todavía no me acostumbro a la mafia al cien por ciento. Mentir se me da de maravilla y eso me asquea. Lo mejor que pude sacar de eso, fue eliminar algunos traidores y capos de otras familias enemigas de Vongola. Fueron pocos, ya que ahora la familia tiene la política de no matar a sus enemigos, algo parecido a una era de paz (pero es en su mayoría todo cuento. En la mafia, ¿Paz? Ni que fuese película de Disney)

No mucho después de la sucesión, c-comencé a salir con Enma-kun. P-pues, él se me co-confesó y yo acepté sin dudarlo. Todos pensaban que para mí él era algo así como un hermano, pues vamos, él es casi igual a mí. Pero yo la verdad, q-quería que hubiese algo más, pero no sabía que… Hasta que me pidió salir con él, me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

Él es muy tierno, tímido y c-cariñoso… Aunque ambos somos así, haha. Como siempre, él nota cuando me pasa algo, si tengo dudas o si me siento triste. Siempre está ahí para apoyarme y ayudarme, inclusive con el mismísimo infierno (el papeleo) Cada tanto intenta cocinarme algo para sorprenderme en el desayuno, pero no se le da muy bien. Algunas tortillas o tostadas quemadas, el café demasiado dulce, etcétera. Pero son gestos tan dulces y tiernos, además de la carita sonrojada que pone cuando me los da, que siempre me los como con una sonrisa y le robo un beso en la mejilla.

¡Ah! Son las 16:58 hs, Enma ya habrá vuelto de la reunión de su familia. Quiero verle~… ¡ _Merda_! ¡Habíamos quedado a las 17 en el patio trasero! Solté el papeleo de golpe, haciendo que todo vuele por los aires y salí despedido de mi despacho. Mientras corría hacía el patio, lanzaba unas cuantas maldiciones al aire. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo TuT?

Cinco en punto. Llegue al patio con la respiración un poco agitada y el pelo alborotado, Enma se encontraba relajado bajo un árbol jugando con su psp. Le di la vuelta a tooodo el jardín, con el objetivo de ir por detrás de él sin que me viera y sorprenderlo. Objetivo cumplido. Al estar detrás de él, soplé en su cuello logrando que se estremeciera y que lancé su consola por los aires, la cual luego la atrapo torpemente. Se dio la vuelta algo sonrojado y me miro con algo parecido a un puchero. Me pareció tan tierno que termine sonrojado yo también. A pesar de estar casi 4 años juntos, sus expresiones me parecen de lo más tiernas y lindas.

Al querer sentarme a su lado, me tropecé con una bendita raíz del árbol. Enma, con los ojos abiertos como platos, se paró de golpe e intentó frenar mi caída. Sin embargo, lo único que logró fue darme la vuelta, salvando mi cara de un gran golpazo, y de paso caer encima de mí. El peli-rojo se encontraba algo aturdido, por lo cual tenía los ojos cerrados. En cambio yo estaba sonrojado y mirándolo algo cohibido.

-E-etto, Enma-kun…

Al decirlo, abrió sus ojos y automáticamente su cara se tornó del color de su cabellera, sin embargo no movió ni un músculo. Me miraba dulce y fijamente con sus preciosos ojos rojizos, yo simplemente no pude sostener la mirada, por lo cual terminé desviándola. Al hacerlo escuché una pequeña y dulce risita. Luego de eso Enma se recostó en mi pecho y oculto su cabeza en mi cuello. Su respiración me hacía removerme algo incómodo, pues el cuello era mi punto débil…

-Mm, Ngh~

Un gemido… NO, MEIN GOTT, ¡Qué vergüenza! Enma levantó su cara algo sorprendido y sonrojado, automáticamente me tapé la cara con mis manos. Yo me encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas, un poco más y mi rostro casi tomaba el color de mi amado.

Lentamente, sacó las manos de mi rostro y las sostuvo en sus manos. Él también se encontraba sonrojado, no tanto como yo, pero lo estaba. En un tierno gesto, beso mis dos manos y luego hizo lo mismo en mi cuello. No pues, ahora mi rostro y el cabello de Enma parecía que competía sobre qué color era más fuerte. Me contuve todo lo que pude, pero igualmente emitía algunos jadeos y pequeños gemidos.

Enma fue ascendiendo, pasando por mi mentón, mis mejillas e inclusive mis ojos, para luego bajar a mis labios. Fue un beso suave, dulce y lento. Estuvimos un rato así hasta que lo empuje suavemente al sentir que todo el aire de mis pulmones se había acabado. Sin embargo, el continuo dando pequeños y tiernos besos. Algo ansioso, lo empuje hacia atrás, cambiando posiciones. Esta vez comencé a besarlo yo. Al principio tierna y dulcemente, pero luego se transformó en algo más feroz, más pasional...

-Dame-Dame Combi, si quieren hacerlo vayan a una habitación.

Nos separamos de golpe, logrando que mi cabeza se diera accidentalmente contra el árbol.

-Itte… ¡R-R-REBORN!

-No se olviden del lubricante. Ah, y ocupen protección.

-C-Cállate y ve a ocupar tus consejos con L-Lambo…

-Tsk, obviamente -al decirlo se fue con una sonrisa altanera y algo preocupante para el moreno-.

-Agh, nunca voy a aceptar eso. Maldito lolicón sadomasoquista.

Enma se rio algo nervioso ante toda esta situación, se paró y me ofreció una mano para que lo haga yo también. Y sin soltarme me guio hasta dentro de la mansión…

. . .

Nos encontrábamos mis guardianes y con Enma-kun paseando por el centro. Organicé esta salida ya que habíamos tenido mucho trabajo esta semana y nos hacía falta salir a estirar las piernas sin tener una pistola en mano y el sudor corriendo por la frente. Claro, las cajas armas las teníamos en nuestro cinturón y siempre llevábamos nuestros anillos puestos.

Entrabamos en una que otra tienda que vendían chucherías, gafas de sol, peluches, etcétera, etcétera. Todo eso hasta que algunos de nosotros paramos en un puestos de crepas y otros en uno de helados, y claro, aunque Reborn no era un guardián había seguido a Lambo-kun para acosarlo.

Nosotros con mi peli-rojo paramos en el puesto de crepas, los dos pedimos una de fresa con vainilla. Nos sentamos en un banco y hablamos de puras trivialidades o decíamos algunos chistes malos; aunque son malos suelen ser los más graciosos por alguna razón. Eso o nuestro sentido del humor está podrido. Cuando me di cuenta, mis guardianes se fueron dejándonos solos a propósito.

Todo feliz y rosa con flores y corazones hasta que vi cierta cara conocida a unos pasos nuestros. Mi cara palideció, y Enma al notarlo apretó mi mano con algo de fuerza logrando que le mirase. Inmediatamente me paré, arrastrando a Enma conmigo. Me quise alejar lo más que pude hasta que esa persona me llamó, por lo cual me detuve en seco.

-¿Tsu-kun?

Su voz se escuchaba sarcástica y arrogante. Me di vuelta y la enfrenté con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo me encontraba algo escondido tras Enma. Me hacía sentir más seguro.

-Nana… ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Oh, vamos, dime mamma, deja las formalidades hijo. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo salir a pasear sin tu consentimiento, mocoso?

-No lo decía por eso, yo…

-Venga ya, no armes otra escena como la última vez en el restaurante. Gracias a eso casi termino unos días en la cárcel por maltrato.

Y bien merecido estaba…

-Yo no armé la escena, fuiste tú

-¿Y de quien mierteras fue la culpa de que yo reaccionara así, retrasado?

Al ver que se acercó un poco, me escondí aún más en la espalda del peli-rojo.

-Oh, ¿ahora te vas a esconder? Despiertas a la fiera pero no soportas la mordida ¿Y este quién es?

-Su novio, y le quiero decir que usted no tiene el derecho de tratar así a su propio hijo. Tsuna no ha hecho nada para merecer este trato.

-Tu novio… Eres una vergüenza, ¡ni siquiera me saliste normal maldita sea! Eres un pervertido de mierda, homosexual tenías que ser. Maldita deshonra a tu familia acabas de hacer, no te costaba nada enamorarte de una chica y ser normal ¿Verdad? Pero no, seguro te acuestas con cada hombre que te dice algunas palabras lindas, siendo tan pequeño y tierno seguro atraes un montón de homosexuales tan calientes como tú, eres…

En ese momento, Enma le dio una cachetada de lleno en su cara. Se encontraba rojo de la ira y sus ojos la miraban amenazantes. Nana lo miró perpleja, con una mano en la zona afectada. La gente simplemente nos miraba, nadie intervenía.

-Usted señora no tiene idea de lo que Tsuna tuvo que pasar por su culpa, en realidad puede que sí lo sepa, después de todo usted ocasionó todas las tristezas y la mayoría de las desgracias que le ocurrieron a él. Por eso mismo no tiene el derecho de tratar así a MI NOVIO, el cual es solo MIO, ninguna madre tiene el derecho de tratar de tal forma salvaje y malhablada a su hijo –al ver que Nana iba a decir algo, continuo hablando- No me importa cuál es la razón de que usted actué así, igualmente no tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Simplemente aléjese de Tsuna y no vuelva a verle en su reverenda vida si no quiere otra de esas cachetadas, y le advierto, será peor si se atreve a levantarle la mano. Ahora por favor váyase y desaparezca. Por lo que veo en su mano está casada, vaya con su nuevo marido y descárguese con él en la cama o con cualquiera que se acueste, pero con Tsuna no le toque ni un cabello.

Nana se encontraba perpleja, simplemente se alejó sin palabras. Volteó una vez para mirarnos nuevamente, esta vez enojada. Sin embargo, ella solo siguió su camino.

Enma volteo a verme, yo me encontraba sonrojado, sonriendo y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Enseguida mi tímido peli-rojo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por lo cual el color rojizo de sus ojos se transfirió a toda su cara. Le di dos besos en las mejillas y luego oculté mi cara en su cuello. Él me rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la mía.

Todo tan lindo y romántico, hasta que escuche algunos suspiros femeninos y una que otra cámara del teléfono. Me separé alterado y mire avergonzado a todos los lados para luego tomar de la mano a Enma y salir prácticamente corriendo de allí.

Obviamente, como hacía falta una cereza en el pastel, cuando corríamos tropecé de lleno contra cierto albino. Byakuran. Por efecto rebote, terminé prácticamente abrazado por la espalda por Enma-Kun, y no me moví de ahí. El peli-blanco me sonrió, como lo hacía cuando éramos chicos, lo cual logró sacarme una mueca.

-Oh, Tsuna-kun~ Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿Y a ti que te importa, maldito bastado?

Enma, apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre, pero yo simplemente ignoré ese gesto. La ira y el rencor que tenía dentro de mí comenzaron a entrar en ebullición, y no podía pararlo.

-¿Sigues con eso? –suspiro- Tsuna-chan, hace mal encerrarse en el pasado.

-Bah, por favor, no empieces con clases de psicología barata. No quiero que me aconseje alguien tan mentiroso, falso y descarado como tú.

Él seguía tragando sus malvaviscos como si su estómago no tuviese fin. Descaradamente me ofreció uno, el cual lo rechacé golpeando su mano y logrando que esa bola de azúcar cayese al suelo. Byakuran me miró con una sonrisa algo sádica.

-Okey Tsuna-chan, apenas veo tu cara y ya me estoy hartando de tu actitud. A pesar de ser tan lindo y tierno tienes una mentalidad podrida y retorcida desde chiquito.

-Piensa y di lo que quieras, pero tú…

-Tsuna, no vale la pena pelear con este sujeto, vámonos.

-Hazle caso a tu amigo Tsuna-chan, vete, huye.

Enma lo miro con su típica cara inexpresiva que le mostraba a todos menos a mí, y me arrastró hacía la vuelta a la mansión.

. . .

-Tsuna.

\- . . .

-Quisiera que me contases exactamente que paso en toda tu infancia, pero nunca quieres contarla, es como si no confiases en mí. Lo único que se es en lo que se refiere a tu madre, pero eso solo porque lo sabe todo el mundo. No quiero presionarte para que me lo digas, pero…

-Ugh, lo siento… Perdón por herirte por una cosa así, es que yo… No es una historia que me apetece contar, pero… Te lo contaré, todo.

. . .

Al terminar de contárselo, Enma me abrazó, me decía que él va a hacer todo lo posible para que nadie más me hiera de esa forma. La palabra 'nunca' no fue mencionada, en la mafia nunca se sabe cómo puedes terminar, por lo cual no se pueden decir esas chorradas de 'nunca dejare que te lastimen de nuevo', simplemente no se puede…

Luego de eso, siempre mantuvo un ojo sobre mí, más que antes. Yo creo que era porque aún tenía rencor hacia esas personas, y Enma temía como podía llegar a reaccionar cuando me las encontrase. Al principio pensé que estaba exagerando, pero luego me puse a pensar… ¿Qué les haría a esas personas si yo no lo tuviese cuidándome, protegiéndome de todos e inclusive de mí mismo? Un perturbador escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, dejándome un mal sabor en la boca.

De tantas vueltas que da la vida, tengo tanta suerte de tenerlo a mi lado… A pesar de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, soy feliz. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que paso, sin embargo lo acepto, es parte de mi vida, no estoy orgulloso de ese fragmento, pero ahora mismo tengo mucho tiempo para hacer más recuerdos felices que sobrepasen de sobremanera a aquellos obscuros. Aunque todo esté obscuro, siempre hay una salida. En mi caso, aunque suene raro, fue la mafia. La entrada a la familia Vongola me dio un montón de amigos que quieren protegerme, un sádico tutor que prácticamente me trata como su hijo, y claro me dio un dulce y sobreprotector novio.

.

.

.

Creo que me quedaron un poro Ooc, pero no sabía muy bien como arreglar eso, mis disculpas u.u

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen si Rw, positivo, negativo o lleno de criticas es bien recibido c:

Con respecto a lo del Omake, lo voy a hacer, pero mi familia vino de visita y se quedan aproximadamente una semana por lo cual voy a estar descuidando bastante de mis redes sociales y esas cosas.

Bueno, un abrazo gigante y cuidense :3


	5. Omake

Holi~ Aqui les dejo el Omake del final 1827 :3

Espero que les guste, ya que tengo varias dudas sobre el jeje. Bueno, enjoy~

.

.

.

Ya habían vuelto a la mansión, solo habían pasado unos escasos 23 minutos desde lo acontecido. Hibari traía cargado a su amado al estilo princesa, ya que este había colapsado, abrumado por lo que hizo. El azabache quería una explicación, pero no quería presionarlo demasiado, sin embargo lo iba a intentar a las pocas horas que su castaño despierte.

Eran aproximadamente las 22:30, subió las escaleras sin llamar la atención de los guardianes, sin embargo no pudo evadir al hitman. Si a Tsuna le pasaba algo, Reborn lo sabía y hacia sufrir a quien le ocasiono eso al pequeño jefe mafioso. Muchas personas casi terminar con agujeros en sus cabezas por solo haber insinuado algo con el castaño.

El arcobaleno los siguió sin decir una palabra, a solo unos pasos de distancia por detrás. Hibari entro en la habitación que compartían y lo depositó suavemente en la cama para luego recostarse a su lado y darle leves acaricias en su rebelde, pero suave, cabellera.

-¿Alguna explicación?

-Hmp.

-Seguro que la sangre que tiene Tsuna surgió espontáneamente, ¿verdad?

-Iemitsu está muerto.

-. . .

-Al igual que Byakuran al parecer, pero no estoy seguro sobre su muerte.

-¿Encontraste el cuerpo?

-Byakuran no, solo escuché algo, pero el de Iemitsu se encuentra en una cabaña a unos 11km dentro del bosque.

-Iré personalmente por él, no creo que a él le agrade la idea –dijo mirando al castaño- pero el Nono va a querer verlo.

-Mm.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Hmp, te lo diré cuando este seguro de lo que digo es cien por ciento verdad.

-Como quieras, más te vale cuidar de mi alumno.

-Tsk, ya lo sé.

. . .

 _En los sueños de Tsuna_

 _Recuerdos, 13/04 a las 14:37 hs_

Estábamos Kyoya y yo en un bar poco transitado, lejos del centro y de la mansión de Vongola. Por lo raro que suene, mi carnívoro tenía un diente dulce, y acá vendían los mejores postres, aunque el lugar no era conocido. Era algo así como un pequeñísimo negocio familiar, manejado por una tierna abuela que siempre tenía unas interesantes anécdotas para relatarme.

Ambos estábamos disfrutando de unas deliciosas tortitas, cuando entra una de las personas que sinceramente era la que menos esperaba encontrarme aquí. Entaconada y vestida con sus nuevas prendas de marca, Nana entró por la puerta y saludó con felicidad mal actuada a la abuela. Habló un par de cosas con ella hasta que me vio. Se acercó hacia nosotros con un paso decidido y una pequeña sonrisa que, por raro que suene, era verdadera. Pero al estar a solo unos pasos de mí se borró y se convirtió en una mueca, al igual que sus ojos que se opacaron.

-Ho~ Que sorpresa verte aquí hijo, pareciera que el destino quiere que arreglemos lo de la última vez.

-No hay nada que arreglar, tú lo empezaste y yo lo termine. Punto.

-Corrección, tu empezaste y nada termino. Gracias a esa escena en el café me interrogo la policía y me arrestaron DOS DÍAS por maltrato.

¿Solo eso? Chisté mi lengua y agarré de la mano a Kyoya, listo para irnos.

-A mí no me chistees la lengua, después de todo sigo siendo tu madre.

-Ya perdiste ese derecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Cállate –su ceño se frunció ligeramente-.

-Es la verdad, acéptala. Todo es tu culpa, tu solo te buscaste que te arrestaran dos míseros días, debía haber sido más tiempo. No puedes compensa años de pura mierda con solo dos días. El monstro aquí no soy yo, eres tú y siempre lo fuiste. La única que arruino a la familia FUISTE TÚ, a mí no me vengas a echar tus broncas, eres una mujer adulta, deberías saber cómo mierda manejar la situación sin tener que tener que pegarle A TU PROPIO HIJO. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención, como si fueses el jodido centro del mundo. Pero no, tu eres solamente algo innecesario en este planeta, si mi madre hubiese sido otra persona yo sería FELIZ, maldita seas. Tu…

Nana se encontraba con algunas lágrimas a punto de asomarse por sus ojos, su rostro estaba rojo y tenía el ceño aún más fruncido. Esas lágrimas me dolieron un poco, pero no podía parar, tenía que soltarlo todo. O eso pensaba hasta que vi su mano levantarse con furia y bajar con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y esperé un impacto que nunca llegó, sin embargo sí que se escuchó el ruido de un golpe. Al abrir mis ojos pude ver el por qué.

El brazo de Kyoya había parado el golpe, para luego agarrar la mano de Nana y torcerla un poco, lo suficiente para que ella solamente se quejase y terminase arrodillada en el suelo. Luego de unos minutos, el azabache la soltó.

-Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte si le llegas a tocar si quiera un pelo de MI NOVIO.

Al decirlo, me rodeó con sus brazos en protector abrazo, logrando que me sonroje por la sorpresa.

-Novio… -murmuró Nana-.

-Le diré una cosa y seré breve, no me gusta hablar con herbívoras y menos con alguien que hizo sufrir a Tsuna. Se va a alejar de Tsunayoshi si no quiere terminar más de dos días en prisión, yo mismo me encargaré de eso; y le advierto, no va ir ilesa.

Al decirlo, Nana sonrió levemente y comenzó a llorar. Me sorprendí, joder, eso no me lo esperaba. No sabía que hacer, de cierta forma me sentía mal, era mi madre después de todo. Pero no me moví de donde estaba, es más, me acomodé en los brazos de Kyoya. Si lo pienso un poco más y dejo de pensar que ella es mi madre, es algo divertido. La persona que abusó de mí ahora está sufriendo… Ha, jaja…

-Estoy f-feliz… -dijo entre llantos- No lo soporto más… Perdón…

La miré extrañado. Me solté del agarre de Kyo y me arrodillé frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Perdóname…

\- . . .

-Y-yo, no…

-Después de desaparecer tantos años y cuando por fin de veo decides golpearme, ¿ahora me vienes a pedir disculpas?

\- . . .

-Mira, perdonar es una cosa pero olvidar es otra. Aunque te perdone, nunca voy a olvidar todo lo que me hiciste, osea, no sirve de nada que lo haga.

-T-tal vez sea cierto, pero por l-lo me-menos déjame decirte la verdad.

-La verdad. ¿Acaso me han dicho más mentiras?

-P-pues… No, no sería una mentira. Más bien una mala actuación. S-solo déjame hablar, sin interrupciones. Seré lo más breve posible.

-Yo…

En ese momento miré a Hibari, algo indeciso. Él miraba todo con suma atención y sin inmutarse. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pude tomar un poco de confianza, por lo cual asentí con la cabeza para luego levantarme e irme al lado del azabache y tomar su mano. Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y esperamos a que la castaña se calmara…

 **OPV Nana**

 _Fragmentos de recuerdos_

Estaba feliz, emocionada y llena de entusiasmo. ¡Soy madre! Hoy Tsuna apenas tiene 3 meses y es la cosita más tierna y linda que jamás haya visto. Nunca voy a poder dejar de adorar a este pequeño castaño…

. . .

Y-ya pasó un año desde que tuve a Tsunayoshi, y y-yo… No puedo hacerlo, no quiero, le adoro demasiado como para hacerlo. P-pero no quiero separarme de Iemitsu, no quiero que Tsu se quede sin un padre, pero esto está mal… Pero si lo hago yo… Tampoco quiero que él se quede sin madre, ni que mi esposo llegue a tal extremo…

Él fue claro, 'ignóralo'. Dice que el niño está tomando toda mi atención, que él también me necesita… Pero… No creo que yo deba hacer eso, Tsu-kun es muy pequeño para ignorarlo, puede morir si lo dejo solo unos minutos, con lo torpe que es…

. . .

Pues, ya sucedió. Me golpeó… Solo paso un mes desde que me dijo que ignorara a mi propio hijo, y al no obedecerle obtuve mis resultados. Duele… No fue solo una cachetada después de todo, el maquillaje no puede tapar por completo los golpes. Me siento frustrada, pero no puedo enojarme con él, después de todo le amo…

Mientras me golpeaba, volvió a pedir lo mismo. Atención, cariño, amor… Quiere que deje de lado a nuestro hijo, que no le de importancia, dice que con darle comida y techo sobra y basta. Pero yo no pienso lo mismo, es MI hijo después de todo.

. . .

M-mis amigas están algo preocupadas por mí, o eso me dijeron hace un año, pues mi marido me hizo cortar toda relación con el exterior y me mantiene encerrada en casa… Ya no puedo con esto, mis recuerdos me están quemando por dentro. Y-yo terminé descargando mi frustración en mi hijo, le grité, inclusive le di una cachetada. Creo que lo peor de todo eso fue ver sus lágrimas, ver como gracias al golpe caía al suelo y su pequeña cabecita se golpeaba contra el suelo. Me quedé en shock cuando lo hice, y luego hui hacia mi habitación.

¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Por qué lo hice? Aunque abusen o golpeen de mí, esa no es la forma de arreglar todo esto… O por dios, lo deje tirado en el suelo abajo, solo… Corrí a buscarlo, él estaba en el baño lavando su mejilla que sangraba. Me acerqué a él sumamente preocupada, pero lo único que logré fue que el castaño retrocediera hasta tropezarse con el inodoro y caer en el suelo. Luego de caer, cubrió su cabeza con sus manos, y se quedó ahí esperando para lo que fuese a suceder.

Entre asustada y triste me alejé de él, pues me tenía miedo…

. . .

Cuando mi esposo se enteró de lo sucedido, fue más dulce conmigo. Ya no me golpeaba tanto, tampoco me ataba y amordazaba con tanta frecuencia. Inclusive algunas veces me traía flores o chocolates. Al parecer si le obedezco, recibo un mejor trato…

Mi hijo seguía temiéndome, y ahora, para que mi esposo me ame, le voy a dar una razón para que tiemble…

. . .

Le insultaba siempre que podía, le golpeaba, no lo alimentaba por días o simplemente lo dejaba encerrado en una habitación. Mi esposo me adoraba, me trataba con delicadeza, me amaba y lo demostraba. Poco a poco también me dejó salir de casa, pude volver a hablar con mis amigas. Ellas se alegraron, y cuando preguntaron por Tsunayoshi, simplemente dije que ahora él estaba bajo mi cuidado especial…

Igual, cuando el castañito ya tenía casi 3 años, me enteré de que Iemitsu me engañaba… Cuando recibí un mensaje de una de mis mejores amigas con una foto de MI rubio besándose con una puta cualquiera, Tsu-kun estaba cerca mio. Estabamos en el patio, le estaba vigilando mientras por fin le había dejado salir a jugar en un pequeño arenal que tenemos en el patio trasero. Bajo la mirada curiosa del pequeño, entré al cobertizo y saqué la caja con las herramientas de mi marido que ocupaba conmigo. Saqué el bate con clavos con el cual me había pegado por primera vez, y salí de ahí con la mirada en mi hijo.

Mi vista se nublo y deje que mi cuerpo actue por si mismo. Cuando pude reaccionar, estaba mi hijo tirado en el suelo desangrándose. Algo dentro de mi se rompío. Mi hijo… No, esto no está pasando… Llamé a la policía y a una ambulancia. Mentí sobre lo que paso, dije que fue un intento de robo y que el ladrón golpeo de esa forma a mi hijo. Me creyeron.

Estaba desesperada, me di cuenta de lo que estuve haciendo todos estos años. Soy una estúpida, no merezco estar a su lado… Cuando me enteré que tenía amnesia, me alegré, después de todo él podría empezar de cero con su padre y yo puedo alejarme de él… Ver su cara me hace sentir culpable…

 **Fin del OPV y** ** _los recuerdos_**

-Iemitsu aceptó mi decisión, creo que fue fácil para él puesto que tenía una nueva novia ahora. Nos divorciamos. Sin embargo, él siguió viéndome hasta ahora… Ayer nos encontramos de nuevo, él piensa que sigo tratándote mal y golpeándote, y así era, hasta hoy. Ya no puedo más… Yo te sigo queriendo, después de todo eres mi hijo…

\- . . .

Kyoya tomaba mi mano con fuerza, y yo le devolvía el gesto, me hacía sentir protegido… Mi intuición me decía que todo eso era verdad, pero…

-¿Tsu-kun? . . .

-Yo… Te creo. Sé que no estas mintiendo, sin embargo no puedo perdonarte. Si lo hiciera no lo haría de verdad.

-Está bien, después de todo me lo merezco. Pero estoy feliz… Tienes a tu lado a alguien que te ama y te protege…

-Y-yo… Mamma…

 _Fin del sueño_

Desperté de golpe. Ugh, no quería recordar eso precisamente ahora. Alboroté aún más mi castaña cabellera y miré a mis alrededores. Estaba en mi habitación y Kyo estaba recostado a mi lado. Me estaba mirando fijamente, esperando a que hable seguramente. Desvié la mirada, me sentía avergonzado y algo triste ¿Cómo se supone que le cuente que maté a tantas personas solo porque me mintieron? Estoy enfermo, de cierta forma ahora me asquea lo que hice, me siento mal… Yo… No…

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Cuando dijo mi nombre completo, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia él poco a poco, sus ojos grisáceos me miraban con algo de preocupación, pero llenos de ternura… Me acerqué a él un poco y tomé de su mano.

-Y-yo…

Estaba temblando, estaba asustado. Debe pensar que soy un monstro, un asesino, un psicópata… Escondí mis ojos tras mi flequillo, no pude evitar que se me escaparan algunas lágrimas, y me quedé estático. Eso, hasta que sentí como Kyoya acariciaba mis cabellos con su mano libre. Subí la mirada. Ahí estaba él… Todavía no me había dejado, estaba a mi lado… Más lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

Hibari se soltó de mi agarré y puso sus manos en mis hombros, para poco a poco recostarme, haciendo que él quedase encima de mí. Trató de limpiar dulcemente mis lágrimas con su mano, para luego pasar a besar mis ojos con suavidad. Mis silenciosos sollozos había casi desaparecido. Kyoya entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y me besó suavemente en los labios. Era algo raro viniendo de él, pero eso logró hacerme sonrojar hasta las orejas. Luego, comenzó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro. Mis mejillas, mi frente, la punta de mi nariz, mis orejas, hubo uno que otro el mi cuello antes de volver nuevamente a mis labios. Pero esta vez era diferente al primer beso, era uno apasionado, se podría decía que hasta intimidante. Decidí relajarme y seguirlo, dejarlo que me guiara…

Sentía como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones, por lo cual le di unos ligeros golpecitos en el pecho. Se separó de mí por unos segundos, en los cuales besó las comisuras de mis labios para luego volver a besar mis labios como si no hubiese un mañana…

Comencé a sentarme lentamente, sin romper el beso. Kyo pasó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y yo puse las mías en su pecho. Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de mi remera, acariciando mi espalda. Dejo de besarme unos momentos para mirarme directamente a los ojos, me sentía abochornado…

-Te amo Tsuna…

Lo miré un poco sorprendido. Después de todo lo que hice, él me sigue queriendo… Mis ojos se nublaron un poco por las lagrimas, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

-Y-yo también… T-te amo Kyoya.

Al oir mi respuesta, comenzó a repartir pequeños y lentos besos por mi clavícula, los cuales lograban erizar mi piel y lograr que se me escapasen algunos sonidos vergonzosos… Al hacerlo, podía sentir como Kyo sonreía en mi cuello…

. . .

Ya pasaron unos tres meses de que Hibari descubrió lo que hacía en algunas noches. A pesar de haberse enterado de que asesiné a esas personas se mantuvo a mi lado y sostuvo mi mano con fuerza dándome todo su apoyo para que yo pueda salir hacia adelante.

Aún me cuesta asimilar lo que paso, lo que hice. Pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido, soy feliz. ¿Cómo no voy a serlo? Tengo a mis amigos que siempre tratar de levantarme el ánimo cuando me ven decaído, ellos tampoco dejaron de sonreírme por que hice, no me dieron la espalda. Mi sádico y espartano tutor me ayudó a encargarme de los problemas que ocasioné por matar al jefe de otra familia, él me dio su apoyo y consejos para salir adelante, el hitman es algo así como un padre para mí. Y claro está, que la persona que más amo y adoro en esta vida estaba a mi lado, protegiéndome y mimándome.

Puede que aún tenga pesadillas de lo ocurrido, que cada tanto me dé algunos arranques de depresión o locura, pero siempre tengo a alguien a mi lado. Siempre hay alguien que no me deja caer en la oscuridad, alguien que me sostiene… Les debo mi vida a ellos, por lo cual, no voy a dejar que nadie lastime a mi familia. Claro, sin pasarme de los límites, no voy a volver a caer por completo en la locura, en la obsesión. Después de todo, no quiero volver a dejar solo a Kyoya. Nunca más…

.

.

.

A pesar de que deje de recibir Rw desde que publiqué los finales, no me importa c:

Bueno, igualmente quiero mandarle un super abrazo a 1827Forever1827 por haberme aconsejado durante todo el fanfic y seguirlo hasta el final c: Gracias~ Se que no lo leyó en esta pagina, pero quería agradecerle de todos modos :3

Bueno, ya doy por terminado esta pequeña idea que surgió prácticamente de la nada, para poder continuar con tranquilamente con mi otro fanfic.

Dejen su Rw, positivo, criticones, malhablado o negativo es bien, bieeen recibido c:


End file.
